Cried
by MidnightLove07
Summary: Mitchie cried. She cried because she lost everyone she loved. R&R - ON HIATUS!
1. Yes, He Did

Mitchie Torres' parents always fought. She had to live with it, though. One time, when she was 4, Mitchie's suggestws to divorce her Dad. Her father heard that, and got mad. They ended up fighting again, but it ended with a huge smack on the head. She screamed and ran to her mom, but ended up get a smack aswell.

Another time, when she 9, her dad came home drunk. Mitchie's parents were at it again, except her dad was seriously pissed. He took out a gun, a shot his wife. Mitchie, being only 9, didn't know what to do. She ran to hide, and heard another bullet come out. As she peeked out from behind the couch, she sees her dad lying there; He was now dead too.

Mitchie Torres cried.

She cried.

She cried.

She cried..

Until the police came and took that poor little girl to an orphanage.

She was entering the play room, filled with other kids, when she saw a picture of Jesus on the cross. Mitchie stared at it as she walked, and bumped into a young boy. Curiosity taking over, she decided to not greet him in a proper way, "How did he get off of that?" she pointed to the picture. "He didn't!" the boy exclaimed. "Yes he did." Mitchie Torres looked at him seriously. "No, he didn't." Mitchie sighed, "Yes he did, he always sat next to me when my parents fought. He was the one who said everything would be okay." she explained. "I'm Mitchie."

"Shane Grey."

**Okay, I had to put that "Shane Grey" thing in there. :) I was reading something my cousin posted up on facebook, and it gave me this idea. If this story offended you in any way, then I'm very sorry! I am a Christian, obviously. I hope you enjoyed this.. I was thinking of making this into a real story, what do you think?**


	2. He's DEAD?

**Some of you and some of my friends who read my story said I should continue this as a story.. Me being Christian and all, I decided to try it. :)**

**Love you guys!**

**Sorry if my chapters are a bit.. boring. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the characters you might not recognize. **

"Shane?" a ten year old Mitchie called out. She looked around, _Where is he?_ she thought. "Ms. Valentine, where's Shane?" she looked up at her teacher, who seemed sad to see Mitchie confused, "I haven't seen him at all today! Where is he?"

Mitchie, sweetie, Shane is gone." Mitchie teared up, "He's dead!?"

Ms. Valentine didn't know what to do. She couldn't tell her, "Yes, Mitchie.. He's, um- Shane's dead."

"_NO!_" Mitchie screamed. She was not one to lose her temper, so it frightened everyone when she did. "Shane can't be dead! No!" she pointed to the picture of Jesus that had never moved, "_He_, told me that Shane wouldn't leave me!"

Ms. Valentine sighed, "I'm sorry, Michelle.."

"No! Shane's not dead. _NOOO!_" she screamed. "Jesus would never lie to me!"

Everyone dropped everything. In the past year that Mitchie had been at the orphanage, never had she referred to _him_ as Jesus. It was usually just _he_ or _him_.

Mitchie ran off, ignoring Ms. Valentine and all of the other children who were calling out her name.

"Shane.." she whispered to the empty room.

Michelle Torres believed.

She believed in God.

She believed in Jesus.

She believed in every word they told her.

She felt something.

A spirit, or presence of some sort. Nothing was there, no one except _him_. Though he was not visible, she knew he was there.

Mitchie could swear she heard something. She listened closely, _"Everything will be alright._"

Those were the words that kept Michelle Analee Torres _alive_.

_Strong._

_Hopeful._

Those were the words that kept her from crying every night because of how unfortunate she was.

Those were the words that made her _know_ Shane Grey was still with her.

**I know it's short, but I promise the next one will be longer!**

**Sorry for any spelling errors and grammer mistakes..**

**There were a lot of them in the first chapter.. :S**


	3. Michelle

_"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dead Mitchieee! Happy birthday to you!"_ They say to the new birthday girl.

"So what's it like to be 15?" Ms. Valentine smiled.

Mitchie gave a weak smile, "It's the same as when I was 14.. I'm just taller and prettier." She joked, but Ms. Valentine heard the hurt in her voice. "It's been 5 years, Michelle." Ms. Valentine had only used Mitchie's real name when it came to Shane Grey.

The boy who _died_ 5 years ago. The boy Mitchie will never see again. The boy who had captured Mitchie's heart at a young age. Though she didn't know, she was in love. "I know.." she whispered.

--

They had just finished cleaning up, when Mitchie decided to take a walk. "Ms. Valentine, may I please take a short walk?" She hesitated, "I'm not sure Michelle.." _Michelle? But she only uses that when..-_ "Michelle!? Are you listening?" She snapped out of it.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"It's late, you should be in bed." Ms. Valentine stated, but Mitchie pouted. "Alright.. Don't go past Ashcroft Lane." Mitchie was about to leave, until her teacher added one more thing, "And be home by 10!" she took at glance at the clock; It was 9. "Bye Ms. Valentine! I'll be quick." _Not._

--

_Mitchie's POV_

I decided to go to the Church near by. It was less than a block away, and it didn't go pass Ashcroft Lane. For the past 6.5 minutes I've been walking, I couldn't understand the fact that Ms. Valentine had called me Michelle earlier. For the past 5 years, ever since Shane's death, the only time Ms. Valentine would call her Michelle is when Shane came up into their conversation.. So why had she called her that when she wanted to take a walk? I finally reached the Church. It took me a moment to realize someone was there, "Hello?" I whispered. Barely anyone went to Church around this time. So why was this person here? The person had not replied. Who was this person? I walked out and inhaled the fresh February air. _I miss you, Shane.._

--

_Normal POV_

"Michelle!" Ms. Valentine called to a sleeping Mitchie. "Michelle, wake up! There's people who want to see you!" Mitchie groaned as she struggled to get of the bed. "What is it, Ms. Valentine? It's not even past 11 am!" she whined, "There's people who want to see you."

"What?" Mitchie asked dumbfoundedly.

"People who want to adopt."

What? "People who want to.. Adopt?" she repeated Ms. Valentine's words.

"Yes, Michelle. They want to adopt _you_."

"What!?" Mitchie shrieked. "I've been here for 3 years, I-"

"Exactly, Michelle." Ms. Valentine said, "It's been 3 years now, you should be happy that people want to take you in their home!"

"This is my home, Ms. Valentine!" she cried. She was not leaving. She couldn't leave. "Please, Ms. Valentine. You're not really making me leave?"

"Of course not, sweetie. I just want you to met these people. They're really nice!" Ms. Valentine sounded as if she really wanted this for her,

"Fine."

She smiled, "Thank you, Michelle. Get changed!"

Mitchie changed into a purple shirt with a white belt draped on her waist. She had white leggings on with black uggs that Ms. Valentine had bought her for her birthday. Mitchie was adding a finale clip to her messy bun when Ms. Valentine knocked on the door. "Ready?" She poked a head through the door. "You look beautiful, Michelle." she smiled, _Michelle?_ They stepped out to meet Mitchie's 'could-be-family'.

"Mitchie, this is Jerry, Theresa, and their daughter Alex." Ms. Valentine pointed to the two adults and a teenage girl who was Mitchie's age. "Jerry, Theresa, Alex, this is Mitchie Torres."

_Mitchie's POV_

They seemed nice.. But this Alex girl looked so familiar. I've never seen her or her face, but I know her figure and clothes from somewhere. _Converse, black hair, petite, colourful clothes.._

They left Alex and I to talk. "So, what's up?" she asked. "Oh, nothing really.. Just turned 15." I answered.

"Oh, that's awesome! I turned 15 last month." Alex smiled.

I smiled, trying to think of something to say. "So, do you have any other siblings?"

"No.. Well, maybe."

"Maybe?" I ask.

"Well, if you say yes to the adoption, then you would be my sister." She whispered.

**So this chapter sucks balls. -.-' Hahaha, but seriously.. I've been getting distracted everytime I try to write.**

**So anyway, who saw HSM 3 yesterday? I'm not a big fan, OMFG.. I loved it x)**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Hey guys! There's at least some of you who read season 1 of my series on youtube , Forever More. I was wondering if you guys think I should write a sequel to it ? For those who haven't read it , read it now. :P Jokes , but if you do wanna read it , my user is : mhmmitslove**

**:'D Anyways, I've been busy at school lately so I haven't had time to post up the new chapter for Cried. I actually haven't finished writing it! Grrr. Stupid school :**

**LOL.**

**So yeaah , if I do write a sequel , the character names are gonna change because they delete your stories if they're based off of real people. :(**

**Tell me what you think!**

**And btw, how was Halloween? I went as a Leopard Kitten. :)**


	5. Author's Note

heey guys. :)

sorry, no chapters, just another author's note.

(i know you guys probably hate that)

but anyway, i'm taking a break from this story..

mostly because i wanna start focusing on my forever more sequel.

it's gonna be called **always & forever**.

of course, i will be updating this story from time to time,

and i will eventually come back to this..

but i just want to do alyways & forever right now.

hope you understand?


	6. Is That Him?

**I just wanted to post this chapter before I take a long break. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for characters to do not recognize.**

**BTW: In the last chapter, when Ms. Valentine woke Mitchie up, she had said Mitchie had been there for 3 years.. It's actually 5 years. :P Sorry for that.**

**And also, the Russo's aren't wizards in this story.**

**Anyway, happy reading!**

"So.. You were the one at the Church?" Mitchie asked her new _sister_.

Alex laughed, "Yes! I was. Can we move on?"

"Wow, you're deaf! I whispered hello, but you just kept on.. Praying!" Mitchie teased,

"Me? Deaf!? How can I hear you if you _whispered_?!"

"The whole Church was silent!" Mitchie shrieked!

"Enough, enough!" a very annoyed Jerry Russo said. "Now Jerry, calm down! They're just having fun." His wife, Theresa, said. He sighed, "Yeah, yeah.. Just, be quieter!" He glanced at the girls. They nodded, "But you have to turn the radio on in the car!" Alex said as she and Mitchie raced to Jerry's new car. "Don't scratch it!!" Jerry yelled. "I- Eh, Agh!" He groaned, "_Alex!_" he continued to yelled, "_Mitchie!_ No, do not throw rocks at her! She's near my baby!"

**--**

_One Year and 9 months Later.._

"_Mitchiee!_" Alex called, "I need you!"

Mitchie groaned. It had been one year and nine months since the Russo's took Mitchie in. In was an emotional day when Mitchie left Ms. Valentine and everybody else, but moving in with Alex's family was such a blessing. It just wasn't God's plan for Mitchie to stay at the orphanage. But of course, the Russo's have been amazing to her, "What it is, Lex? It's Saturday, I'm sleepy!" Mitchie complained as she stepped into Alex's room.

"I have a date!" Alex squealed,

Mitchie, who was know fully awake and happy, squealed with her. "With who?"

"Oh, with.. Someone." Alex winked.

Mitchie laughed. "You should really start dating, M." Alex said,

"You know I can't.." She replied, referring Shane.

"Mitch, how long has it been?" she sighed, "You guys were 10. _10_!"

"I know, I know.. But, no other boy made me feel comfortable except him!"

Alex realized something, "You know, you've never told me his name.."

Mitchie thought for a second. Alex was right, she never did.. "Oh, well, you never asked."

"I am now! What's his name?"

Mitchie smiled weakly, "Shane.."

"Shane?" Alex's face dropped. "Is his last name a colour?" she asked,

"In fact, it is." Mitchie laughed, but Alex remained silent. "What it is, Lex?"

"Shane." she repeated.

Mitchie's eyes widened, "You know him?"

"No.. Of course not. I know a Shane, but it's not him."

Mitchie nodded, "Because my Shane is dead." she whispered.

"Yeah.." Alex walked over to Mitchie and gave her a hug.

Mitchie was in deep thought, "What it is, M?"

"Nothing." she blinked, "So.. Outfits! What are you gonna wear?"

Alex groaned as she walked over to her closet, "I've tried almost everything in my closet! Help me, Mitchie!"

--

"So.. Do we get to meet this new boyfriend of yours?" Theresa Russo asked her daughter at the breakfast table.

"_Mom!_" Alex whined, "He's not my boyfriend! And you can't meet him yet!"

"Why not?" Mitchie, who was sitting next to Jerry, questioned.

"Because!" Alex was frustrated, "Because you can't!"

"He's an alcoholic, isn't he?" Jerry assumed,

"NO!" Alex shrieked,

"Does he have any piercings?"

_Ugh. _"No, Daddy!"

"Does he do drugs?"

Alex screamed and stomped off to her room. "Does she have her period or something?" Jerry asked Mitchie.

"Dad!" she scolded as she managed to stifle a laugh. It took her a while, but Mitchie finally got used to the fact that Theresa and Jerry were her new parents.

_Knock.._

_Knock.._

_Knock.._

"I'll get it!" Mitchie ran to the door, "Now remember, Mitchie.. if they're 4 foot girls who look like they've been attacked my stickers, stamps, and buttons, say that we've been robbed!"

Mitchie rolled her eyes and answered the door. She saw a gorgeous 6"1 boy with hazel eyes and black hair. "May I help you?" Mitchie asked, trying to stop the drool that wanted to escape her mouth.

"Yeah, um.. Is Alexandra here?" he couldn't help but stare at her eyes,

"Yea, I'll go get her!" She was about to leave, until she remembered her manners, "You can come in."

"Thanks."

Mitchie ran upstairs and tackled Alex who was on her bed. "He is so hot!" Mitchie squealed,

"I know! Right?" Alex grinned, "Wait.. You saw him?"

"Yeah, he knocked on the door and I answered it."

"What the hell, Mitchie!?" Alex shrieked, "Is he in the house?"

"Yeaah.." A confused Mitchie replied,

"Mitchie! Dad is gonna embarass me!" She whined

--

"So, what grade are you in?" Jerry surveyed the young boy who was Alex's date.

"E-eleven.." He answered.

"Daddy!" Alex scolded, "You're scaring him!" she whispered,

Jerry ignored her, "Do you get good grades?"

"A's.. And an occasional B."

"Impressive," Her father said, who did not seem impressed at all. "What do you see in Alex?"

"Dad!"

"Well, I can't really see what's _in_ her.. But she's an amazing girl." He smiled,

"Huh." Jerry huffed, " How old are you, son?"

"16."

"And your name?" He asked,

"Shane."

Mitchie arched an eyebrow and whispered to Alex, "Is he the Shane you know?"

"Yeah.." Alex gulped,

"Last name?" Jerry asked his last question.

"Grey."

"Shane Grey." Jerry said as Mitchie gasped.


End file.
